In the Eyes of the Beholder
by wyomingparmesan
Summary: After a few failed missions in a row, Kim is feeling down and so Ron decides it's time for a little date night. One shot. Some fluff. Thanks to AdrianaCartoonFangirl for the title!


**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm here with a new one shot, this time for a show I have loved since I was a child. I recently rewatched KP, and I've shipped Kim and Ron since I was like 6 years old, so I just had to write something with them lol. This was also a test to see if I know these characters well, so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You'll never get away this time!"

She leapt forward, grabbing the small test tube from the black gloved hands. Beam of green light began firing at her as she tumbled backwards towards the exit.

"That's what you think, Kimberly Ann Possible," Dr. Drakken spoke from the other side of the room. "Shego, take care of her!"

Shego kept throwing her green beams at Kim, who was trying her best to come back at her. "Already on it, Dr. D."

"Ron! Catch!", Kim yelled as she threw the vile to Ron, who leapt forward. It reached his grasp just as it was about to hit the ground.

"I got it, KP!", he yelled back to her in victory.

Kim didn't have time to respond as Shego kept throwing her light. She jumped forward, kicking her shins as she dodged.

Her small hits did nothing to the green villainess, however, as she didn't stop. Kim attempted to deliver a devastating blow by punching her cheek.

Shego winced ever so slightly as a small drop of blood left her mouth. "Wow, Kimmie, I gotta hand it to ya," she said, wiping the blood on her glove. "That's the hardest you've got me in awhile.

"Hey, hey, give that back! I caught it fair and square!"

Kim turned around to see Drakken taking the vile away from Ron, who was now chasing after him.

Drakken laughed maniacally as he jumped into his hover car. "Come on, Shego, we've got some more business to attend to."

Shego looked over at him, then back at Kim. With a smirk on her face, she delivered a final blow, knocking Kim down to the ground. "Oops, did I hurt you?", she began to laugh.

"KP!", Ron yelled, running over to Kim's side.

"Aw, I'd love to see you two love birds in action, but I've got a meeting," Shego said, jumping up into the hover car. "See ya later, Kimmie."

Their evil laughter could be heard in the distance as they flew away.

Kim groaned as she felt a small trickle of blood drip down her cheek.

"Kim, are you okay?", Ron asked, putting a hand on her back.

She turned her head to look at him. "I-I don't know," she said.

He grabbed her hand, helping her turn over to sit up. He frowned when he saw the pained look on her face. "It's okay," he said, reassuringly. "Do you uh wanna go get something to eat?"

"How could we let them get away again?!", Kim began, grabbing her hair with force. "This is the third time this week." She pulled at her hair, leaving it in a disheveled mess.

Ron sighed, sitting down across from her. "KP, don't be so hard on yourself, okay?", he said, grabbing her hands in his. "This isn't the first time, and it definitely won't be the last."

She sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry," she said, looking up at him. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket to hand her a tissue, with which she used to wipe her cheek. "Thank you, Rufus." The mole rat received a pat on the head, then went back into his pocket.

"Don't be sorry, Kim," Ron said, helping her to stand. "Hey, you know what?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"What if instead of us eating at Bueno Nacho again," he leaned forward a bit. "I cook us dinner at _my_ house." He squeezed her hands. "My parents said they probably won't be back from Hana's play date for awhile, so it's perfect."

She tried not to laugh. "Don't you remember what happened last time?", she asked.

Ron cringed. "We do not speak of the milk incident, okay?", he said. "Geez, you blow up one carton of milk and suddenly no one trusts you."

Kim leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Oh, don't be so silly," she said. "Dinner made by you sounds amazing right now."

He smiled, putting one of his hands under her chin. "Heh, I think I'll throw in a movie too." He used his thumb to rub up against her cut, causing her to wince. "Rufus, when we get home, you get to play doctor."

Rufus jumped out of his pocket and gave a thumbs up. "Alright!"

* * *

Cooking was something Ron enjoyed a lot. The sounds oil popping in a pan, the smell of cookies in the oven, it was like heaven to his senses. There were lots of things he was afraid of, the biggest one being monkeys, but when he was in the kitchen, he felt like nothing could stop him.

Making dinner wasn't his original plan for that night, so he stood in the kitchen pondering what to make. He and Kim had different tastes at times, with her liking things on the healthy side, while he liked junk food. Though, there was one thing that they both could agree on.

He went over to the fridge and pulled out a roll of meat, sitting it on the counter. Then, he proceeded to grab the remaining ingredients from around the kitchen.

"KP, you're gonna love what I'm making!", he yelled towards the doorway.

In the living room, Rufus had Kim lying down on the couch as he fooled around with a bunch of bandages. "Oh, can't wait!", she said, trying not to laugh. "Need some help, Rufus?"

The mole rat stopped moving, and nodded his head at her. "Uh, yeah," he muttered.

She unwrapped him from the bandages, and he jumped over to sit on her stomach. "Let me guess, you wanna play doctor now?"

He shook his head, and hopped over to the coffee table. There was a small first aid kit laying there, most likely used on Ron after most missions. He jumped inside to rummage around, and came out with some cotton swabs, alcohol, and a bandage. "Tada!", he exclaimed, holding them up in the air.

"Way to go, Rufus," Kim said as he jumped back over to her.

Rufus handed her a cotton swab and bottle of alcohol, and pointed at the cut on her face.

"Thanks, but it doesn't really hurt anymore," she said.

He pouted and crosses his arms.

She sighed. "We're really doing this now?"

He refused to look at her.

"Alright, fine," Kim said, exasperated. She opened the bottle and dipped the swab inside, handing it to Rufus.

He jumped up onto her shoulder and placed it on her cheek, slowly moving it along her cut.

She winced slightly the cold liquid slowly dripped down her face. "Okay, _now_ it hurts."

Rufus jumped down, throwing the swab aside. Next, he grabbed the bandage and opened it. Jumping back into her shoulder, he placed it along the cut. "Better", he said.

Kim placed a hand to her face, making sure he'd placed it right. "Thanks, Rufus," she said as he jumped down to her stomach. "Now, should we go see what Ron is up to?"

The mole rat shook his head. "Uh uh, surprise," he muttered.

She sighed. "Alright, well what should we do until then?"

He jumped back over to the coffee table, landing right on the tv remote and turning it on.

Kim shook her head. "Of course."

* * *

"A little bit of cheese here, some sauce there," Ron said to himself as he put the finishing touches on his meal. "Aaaand, done."

He stepped back and looked at the plates of tacos in front of him. It wasn't anything fancy, and it definitely wasn't better than Bueno Nacho, he wouldn't dare say that. Kim would love it though, and he knew that for a fact.

Now came a small decision. They could eat in the kitchen at the table where he could set up some _romantic_ candles and have Rufus be their little waiter. The other idea, though, was much more simple.

He thought back to the mission earlier that day. Kim seemed a bit discouraged, so maybe there was something that could help her feel better.

With a smile on his face, he grabbed both plates and headed into the living room.

Kim was still lying there, a bored look on her face as Rufus kept changing the channel on the television.

"Hey, KP," Ron said, trying to get her attention. "Dinner is ready."

She turned to look at him, sitting up. "Finally," she said. "What did you make?"

He sat down next to her, laying the plates on the table in front of them. "See for yourself."

"Oh, tacos!", she said, grabbing a plate and sitting it in her lap. She took a bite, moaning slightly as the taste hit her tongue. "Ron, these are amazing. You've really outdone yourself."

He moved in closer to her and grabbed one for himself. "Nothin is ever too good for my lady," he said. "Rufus, little buddy, will you go grab some drinks for me and m'lady?"

"Uh huh," Rufus said before he hopped into the kitchen.

Ron was usually one to talk while he ate, but right now he found himself just watching, admiring. No matter what Kim did, he always thought she was so beautiful. Even before they started dating a couple months ago, he'd always thought that.

Even now, when she had small bits of food on her face, it made him want to kiss her.

There was a different air tonight, though. Even though she seemed to be enjoying his food and company, he could tell there was something different.

Every now and then she'd sigh and slump down a bit. Their arms softly rubbing against one another.

"Hey, Kim," Ron spoke, breaking the silence.

She sat her taco down and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Are you, er I mean, is everything okay?", he asked in a soft tone.

Kim sighed. She knew there was no hiding it. Ron knew her too well, he could see through her. It wasn't often she felt down about herself. She was Kim Possible! She could do anything.

"Honestly, Ron," she began. "No, it's not."

He put their plates back down on the table in front of them. "Do you…wanna talk about it?", he asked, grabbing one of her hands in his own.

She sat back, contemplating what to say. She appreciated him asking before invading her personal space, even after all the years of knowing each other. "It's just…", she began. "I know it sounds selfish, and stupid, but," she squeezed his hand. "I hate losing. We've let the bad guys get away _three_ times in a row, and it's just…really bumming me out."

It was around this time that Rufus finally came back in with the sodas, and immediately stayed down on the floor, just watching the scene.

"Aw, KP," Ron said. "Ya know, I'm sorry you feel that way." His internal boyfriend instincts kicked in when he saw the sad look on her face. He released her hand, and instead wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into him, placing her head in the crook of his neck and a hand on his chest.

"You wanna know something?", he spoke again. "I know how it feels to lose a lot, and believe me it does suck. But you can't be so hard on yourself, KP."

"I know, I know," she said. "It's just, something inside me. It's always telling me I'm supposed to win every time, ya know?" She felt him rubbing her back. "Saving the world is just part of who I am."

"Yeah, and you're great at that," Ron said, reassuringly. "But ya know, sometimes things just turn out differently."

Kim laughed a bit. "I mean, look at us," she said, looking up at him. "I never thought I'd have my best friend, Ron Stoppable, as my boyfriend."

He felt his face warm up a bit. "The feeling is mutual," he said, kissing her hair. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything."

It was then that the lights became dim, and a movie began playing on the television. Before they knew what was happening, a blanket was thrown over both of them.

They both looked over at the edge of the couch, where Rufus was sitting.

"Did you do this, buddy?", Ron asked.

Rufus nodded, a smile on his face.

"Aw, come here," he said as Rufus began running over to them. He motioned for him to jump into his pocket, to which he refused. Instead, he tried his best to push them closer together.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Ron asked, a bit confused.

Kim giggled. "I think I know," she said. She scooted in as close as she could get, letting her body rest against his. She wrapped her arms around his chest and back, her head still resting in his neck.

A sudden realization hit him. "Oh…I get it now," he said. He wrapped his arms around her as well, and laid his head on top of hers.

"Aw," Rufus said from the table, his hands on his cheeks.

Kim and Ron sat there for a few minutes, taking in each other's warmth. Then, Kim spoke.

"Ya know, Ron, I never say this enough," she began in a soft tone. "Thank you for always being there for me."

Ron felt his heart speed up a bit in his chest. "Of course," he said, squeezing her tighter. "You're my best friend."

Then, their eyes met as their faces leaned closer to each other's and their lips brushed together as they met.

They had only kissed a couple of times before, with the last one being at their prom. It was still something they were getting used to, but knowing the way they felt about each other made it easy.

They released, and leaned their foreheads against each other's.

"And you're mine."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and I apologize if either of them were a bit OOC, this is the first time I've written either of them. Also, I did take a bit of inspiration from the live action movie, I'll admit. Anyway, I honestly don't know if I'll ever write any more KP fics, but who knows right? Until next time!**


End file.
